


It Will Be All Right

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Charlie returns home after Dumbledore's death





	It Will Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Co Written with Ridicu_liz on LJ

When he felt his brother press his forehead against his shoulder, Charlie couldn't resist anymore. He pulled him into his lap. Charlie pressed his lips against Fred's temple. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

Fred wound his arms around Charlie's waist. The kiss on his forehead made his skin tingle, and he felt safe for the first time in a week. "Me too," he whispered. He kissed Charlie's neck, still not able to meet his eyes. "I missed you, Charlie."

"Stop hiding from me." Again he forced Fred to look at him. He loved to watch those expressive eyes, see the love there. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

With a hand on Fred's cheek, Charlie pressed his lips against Fred's in a languid kiss. He pulled back with reluctance. "Does that answer your question?"

Fred shivered head to toe. He forgot about the others in the room. Did anyone else know about this? Apparently they did now. Fred found that he couldn't bring himself to care. He brought his hands up to twine in Charlie's hair. "And here, I thought you had trouble telling us apart." Fred forestalled any answer by initiating the kiss this time.

Charlie laughed into the kiss. Happy, loved, finally free from the tension of the moments before. He closed his arms around Fred's waist as his tongue lazily explored his brother's mouth. He finally pulled back, and grinned. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who's who. George would have punched me by now."

Fred considered punching his brother, just because it would be a good joke. Yet... then Charlie would stop kissing him. Deciding against that course of action, Fred dropped his head back to Charlie's shoulder and pressed kisses down his neck.

Charlie held him close, a hand resting on the nape of Fred's neck, but his eyes held a veiled concern as he looked around the room, his eyes travelling from George to Ginny. "Guys, I know this... it's not expected, we..." He rested his cheek against Fred's and sighed. "I know this is complicated, but can we leave it for tomorrow?" He squeezed Fred's hand. "Staying here tonight?"

Fred looked at George and Ginny. George, of course, knew all about this. He briefly contemplated _obliviating_ at his little sister, but decided that now was not the time. Charlie could figure it out.

"Good." He waited for Fred to get up, before standing up himself. He reached out for Ginny, but stopped short from touching her. "Tomorrow, we talk. I'll answer any question you have, okay?"

He waited for her nod, knowing that this wasn't over, but for now it would have to do. "Goodnight," he said with one last look at his siblings, before taking Fred's hand, and leading the way to his room. 

Fred allowed himself to be led from the room, throwing a wink over his shoulder at George. He followed his brother up stairs he'd trodden hundreds of times. Such a surreal night.

In mere moments he was back in Charlie's old room. Fred shut the door behind him and drew his wand to cast all the appropriate spells. 

"So Charlie," he said, turning and pocketing his wand. "Whatever are you going to do with me now that you have me all alone." 

Charlie pinned Fred against the wall, as his hands roamed over his brother. "I must make sure you're all alright, mustn't I? I'll have to check every part of your body," he whispered while his eyes followed his hand down Fred's chest. "Must be easier without-" Without waiting he pulled the shirt off of Fred. "Much better, indeed." He leaned down, and licked a nipple.

Fred grinned as Charlie began to paw him. He loved it when Charlie got a bit incoherent. "Yes, you really should check m...." Fred trailed off with a gasp and a shiver as Charlie licked him. He leaned his head back against the wall as his nipples pebbled and all his blood started moving south. 

"You'd," gasp, "better see to the other side, could be," pant, "a bruise there..."

"Certainly, it's my duty as your big brother." The word should make him feel bad, but instead it was pride and love, and Charlie span Fred around, grabbing Fred's wrists, and pushing his hands against the wall, as he planted open mouth kisses over Fred's shoulder. 

It wasn't enough, never enough, the thought of what could have happened...His teeth sank into tender skin, waiting for a reaction before letting go. "There is a bruise now," he murmured before kissing the red spot.

Fred grinned unashamedly at the way Charlie's voice had darkened and deepened. "Big are you?" he asked, even as Charlie spun him and pressed him against the wall.

The teeth on his shoulder were so... Yes. Fred wiggled, bringing his hands away from the wall so that he could reach back and wrap one around some part of Charlie.

"...any other bruises you um..." Talking was suddenly far too complicated.

"Hell yes." Fred was taller, but years working with dragons made him stronger and faster, and he turned Fred around again, and opened his trousers.

Charlie fell on his knees. "One here." His lips latched on Fred's navel, sucking until he knew there would be a mark. Only then, he separated the flaps of the trousers. His fingers ghosted over Fred's right hip. "And here..." was the only warning before he was biting Fred again.

Finally the trousers were down to Fred's ankles, and Charlie attacked Fred's inner thigh, leaving another mark. Then he looked up to his brother. "You're mine. No one else can hurt you."

Fred made no attempt to resist as Charlie spun him and stripped him and sucked spine-melting marks onto his pale skin. He shivered, fingers twining in Charlie's hair and tugging softly as he dug the nails of his other hand into the wall. His knees were trembling, thigh muscles quivering as Charlie's mouth left his leg. 

He closed his eyes when Charlie looked up at him, unwilling to sink completely into the spiraling desire he saw there, not just yet. He struggled to pull his foot from his trousers but realized that he was still wearing his boots. He chuckled at the picture he must make - trousers around his ankles, tight pants crushing his very obvious erection toward his stomach, mouth open slightly as he gasped.

"God, Charlie," he moaned, "get this stuff off me and you can hurt me any way you like."

 _You can hurt me any way you like_. His cock twitched in his jeans, but Charlie had no intention of hurting Fred. No, he wanted to mark every part of his brother so no one would dare touch him again.

Naked. That was the immediate goal, and Charlie took off the boots before standing up. "Get your naked arse in bed," he growled as he took off his own clothes.

Fred grinned, kicking off his trousers and going to lean against the one of the posts on Charlie's bed. 

"'m not naked yet, Dragon boy." Fred waited until Charlie turned to look at him. If there was one thing he'd learned being one of the 'noteworthy twins' it was how to grab attention. Once his brother's eyes held his own he looked down at himself. Fred then proceeded to strip off his pants - very, very slowly.

Charlie groaned as he watched the little show. "Quite the little slut you are." His fingers gripped Fred's hips, as he pulled Fred closer. "Have you been practicing this show in front of anyone else?" His fingers tightened even more. When had this game turned into... Charlie didn't even know, but the thought of Fred with anyone else was making him see red. 

"No one touches you, understand," he ordered before silencing Fred with a kiss.

Fred shivered and wiggled as Charlie pulled him closer. He loved it when Charlie got possessive. "What would you do, Charlie," he whispered, licking his ear and taking it briefly between his teeth. 

"What would you do if someone else touched me?" He laid open-mouth kisses down Charlie's neck before sucking on the hollow of his throat.

"What would I-" He didn't even want to think about another man's hand on Fred. "I'd never let you out of my sight again. I'll chain you to my bed, naked, and wanting, but first... first, I'd have to punish you." Charlie cupped Fred's arse, kneading each cheek while he pressed his crotch against Fred's hard cock. "I'd have to spank you for so long and so hard that my marks would stay long after I stop, reminding you that you belong to me."

"Ooh, temper, temper, brother mine." He squirmed as Charlie squeezed his arse, then arched forward to rub against him. He ran his hands up Charlie's naked back, pressing them together, tits to thigh. Fred sucked on that spot on Charlie's neck that made him shiver - sucked and swirled his tongue and sucked again, repeating until he could taste the blood pushing up toward the skin.

"Is that what you want? Is that the game we're playing tonight? Shall I place myself over your lap? Will you spank me and send me to my room and keep me safe from Death Eaters?" Fred punctuated each sentence with a soft kiss to neck or shoulder, rocking against Charlie as he did so. "Or will you keep me here? Kiss it better? Make me scream in pleasure?" 

Game? Was it a game he was playing? Fred was being playful, and yet how much did he want to lock his brother in a room. The decision was made without thinking about the consequences. "I will spank you until you have tears down your face, and when you think you can't take it anymore, I'll fuck you even harder, and then-" He cupped Fred's face, and kissed each cheek. "Then I will kiss it better, and hold you, and keep you with me forever."

Fred stilled, taking in the look in his brother's eyes. He stopped moving as Charlie placed sweet kisses on his cheeks. If that was what he needed, Fred would give it to him. Gladly.

"If you plan to make me cry, Charlie, you'd better silence the room." Fred stepped away, fumbled for his own wand, making sure to give Charlie a nice view of his ass, and then summoned Charlie's wand to himself.

He caught it one-handed and dropped his own. He then walked slowly toward his brother and held out the wand - permission given silently.

The look on Fred's face, pure determination and love, took his breath away. Charlie took his wand, his eyes never leaving his brother's face. He whispered the charm, almost afraid to dispel what was happening between them.

He fixed the pillows on the bed and sat, his back against the headboard. Charlie laid his wand near, it would still come useful. "Lay down on my lap." The order had no bite as lust filled his voice, but he didn't care. 

Fred nodded at Charlie, watching his brother's face. A small sliver of fear uncurled in his stomach. Fred had never let anyone hurt him on purpose. He'd only ever been spanked by his father - and that was long ago and had had absolutely nothing to do with desire.

Fred walked slowly toward Charlie, stopping at the end of the bed so he could crawl slowly up to him. He trusted Charlie. He loved Charlie. Fear spun dizzily, twining with excitement, and his cock hardened further as he lowered himself across his brother's knees. He felt vulnerable and wanton and oddly safe. He knew he'd never forget this night. 

Charlie's hand ran down Fred's back, before drawing circles with his palm. He watched carefully, noting every change in his brother's posture. "We'll stop if you want," he said, right before his hand fell for the first time.

The touch was light, warming Fred's skin without causing pain. Charlie could feel Fred's cock, still hard against his thighs, and he let another blow fall, smoothing it away with his palm. Each new slap was a little faster, a little harder, seductively building on the one before. This was no real punishment; the tears, when they came, would be from sexual need.

Fred shivered as Charlie's hand ran down his back. He nodded at the words, not trusting himself to speak. This was new territory. He tensed in anticipation, resisting the urge to squirm only with through sheer determination.

The first smack, when it came, was soft. So soft it didn't even really sting. Fred made no sound. He tried to relax, but it was difficult. The sound was more shocking than the feeling of the hand on his arse. Warmth began to build slowly on the skin Charlie was ministering to. Fred bit his lip. Sensation crawled up his spine, swirled low in his gut and he knew he was leaking as heat settled in his balls.

Charlie's hand landed faster, harder, building and Fred moaned at last.

The moan was his signal to stop. At least for now. Charlie traced the abused skin with his fingertips, pausing on redder marks. Warm, hot, and his. He bit his lip to stop his own moan. Close, almost there, but not yet. He truly wanted to see tears on that beautiful face, watched it stricken with unrestrained passion.

His fingers slid between the red cheeks, massaging the tight hole with his thumb. He felt Fred melt into his lap, and then, without warning, the blows started once more.

Fred gasped, all but purring as Charlie stroked his hot skin. His hand was cool. Part of Fred's brain considered this and decided that he must be using his other hand. Every coherent thought fled, however, as Charlie's fingers slid between his cheeks, pressed against his pucker. 

Fred pushed up toward that hand and then dissolved back onto Charlie's lap. Yes, that was what he wanted - and yet it wasn't. He sighed and whimpered.

The sudden blow was completely unexpected and far harder than the others had been. A sharp sound fell from Fred before he could stop it. _OhGodfuck_ It hurt now, sharp, stinging, hot. Yet Fred hardened still further, finding himself pushing back into the blows. Pain and pleasure were blurring and bleeding into each other. 

Fred whimpered, soft little sounds falling from him now. He was powerless to stop them and he didn't try. Instead he gave himself over, yielding all control to Charlie.

"Oh god... so beautiful." And Fred was even more beautiful now than Charlie had ever seen him before. Beautiful and his. His to hurt and to love, to punish and protect. _His_.

He fought with himself, waiting for those tears, and when the first spilled over, every restraint broke loose. Charlie couldn't wait any longer. He accioed the salve that he always kept handy for his many burns, and then his slick fingers were inside his brother, brushing away the last traces of tension.

"Hands and knees, Fred," he said with a last swat, before going to his own knees.

Fred melted into sensation. He tried so hard never to let his smile dim, always to be up. Still, he'd lost much this week - the image of his invincible oldest brother, Dumbledore, bits of his heart, the sense of his own immortality. No one was allowed to see him weak. No one but George, and George was a part of him so that didn't count. 

Here, now, spread across Charlie's knees, he let go. Heat spread from his arse up his back and down through his stomach. He hurt, he wanted, he was so hard he thought he might combust. At last with a shuddering sigh, he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

Charlie moved then, spreading and opening him, thrusting fingers deep inside to soothe his need. Fred sobbed and shuddered. He moved shakily to follow instructions, limbs liquid and muscles lax.

When Charlie swatted him one last time and moved behind him, he couldn't keep silent any longer. "Please Charlie, Merlin, please, please..."

Charlie leaned down, covering Fred's back with his own body, and wrapped his arms tight around Fred. "I got you, Fred... I'm never letting you go." He kissed Fred's back, before driving his cock inside the tight channel, marking his brother inside, just like he'd done outside.

He couldn't predict the future, couldn't really promise to protect Fred forever, but he silently swore that his brother would always have a safe haven in his arms. "Mine."

Fred was grateful for the arms around him. He would have fallen face first into the mattress when Charlie entered him had it not been for his brother's strength. Fred shuddered, pushing back as he was ridden and filled.

"Yes," he whispered, not able to get anything else out.

Arms still around Fred, Charlie kneeled up. He would be able to push as hard as he wanted, but the idea of losing any contact was driving him insane.

One hand on Fred's face, turning it enough that they could kiss again, tongues searching each other in a frenzy. His other hand closed around Fred's cock, fisting him. With each jab of his hips, he pressed against the abused flesh, hot against his own sweaty skin. He couldn't have dreamt a more perfect night.

His neck was twisted at an awkward angle. His abused arse hurt, inside and out. His cock was on fire, balls heavy and tight. Everything was exactly right. 

Charlie's tongue was in his mouth, Charlie's length driving deep into him, Charlie's hand bringing him to the edge. Fred kissed his brother, swaying from pleasure to pleasure, from heat to heat. The occasional tear still leaked down his cheek, and Fred could taste the salt on his lips.

"So close, Charlie. So close."

"Let go, Fred," he whispered, and he held tighter, giving his brother that support he hadn't been able to give him lately. "Let me see you come." An order and a plea at the same time.

Fred leaned back into Charlie's embrace. Charlie's voice wrapped around him, every bit as much a caress as those provided by his body. Fred shuddered and thrust again, back onto Charlie, then forward through his fingers. He was so close... so close...

Once more. The abyss opened before him and he wanted to fall. He did. Wanted so much. "I... You... Please..."

Charlie held him closer still, squeezed him hard, and then finally - teeth, pain, sharp and clean in his shoulder. Fred shouted aloud, vision whiting out as he fell back against Charlie. He pulsed and shuddered, sobbing as opalescent threads fell to Charlie's sheets.

Bliss was one word to describe the perfection of the moment. Surrender and devotions were others, and Charlie had no doubt that he was Fred's as much as Fred was his. Then all emotions shattered against layers of sensations making him fly, before collapsing forward.

Charlie pressed a hand on the mattress to keep himself on his knees, the other still firmly around Fred. He rested his forehead against Fred's back, working on slowing down his breathing, before rolling to his side, taking Fred with him. 

They were sticky and wet, and Charlie sighed. "This was...thank you."

Fred rolled over, wincing slightly as his arse came into brief contact with the mattress. He kissed Charlie, deeply and slowly. 

"You never have to thank me," he whispered, curling close to Charlie, burrowing into his chest. "You're the one who..." Fred licked a nipple affectionately. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Charlie kissed Fred's head, before resting his chin on the red hair. He stared in front of him as he spoke softly. "I know I can't keep you out of harm's way, even if I'd love to lock you here, but you're mine, and now that I'm here, you don't have to do this alone. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"I'm almost never alone, Charlie. You know that." Fred reached behind him to pull the covers up. He kissed his brother's chest again, glad that Charlie couldn't see his face. "I always need you. I just never wanted to cling. Can I stay?" 

Fred felt inexplicably vulnerable, but the moment the words left his mouth he felt ridiculous. "You, um, promised to kiss me better, after all."

"I know there are always people around, but that's not what I meant. I also know George is there for you in ways that I can't, but... let's just say I'm here when you're tired of smiling for other people's benefit." Charlie accioed his wand. "Scurgify." He returned the wand to the nightstand, before hugging Fred again. "So what exactly do you want me to kiss?" he teased as his hand rested on Fred's lower back.

Fred closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He was still close to tears and it felt wrong somehow, that he'd let anyone see behind his mask. Still, it was nice to know he was safe here.

The hand on his back made his eyes spring open, and he saw the laughter in Charlie's face. This was more familiar ground.

"Anything you want, Dragon Tamer. I hear you're good with burning things." He smiled, "You see there's this fire someone lit a bit past where your hand is..."

Charlie had learned a thing or two with dragons, including when to step back and give someone space. As much as he wanted to, he didn't push further, knowing that there'd be time in the future.

"I'm very, very good with burns. I can heal them with salves, and spells or with... my tongue."

Fred smiled, looking up at Charlie through his fringe and catching the side of his lower lip between his teeth. He winked, licked his lips and wiggled.

"My, my, a plethora of possibilities. Whatever you think best, Charles. I trust you." His voice was husky, his tone coy; nevertheless, he meant what he said.

"Oh, I intend to live up to that trust," he answered, keeping his touch as light as his tone, but he knew Fred would understand just how deep his commitment. "On your stomach." 

A spell would erase any sign of tonight, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Stupid, he knew, because he really couldn't protect Fred, but for a night he wanted to think he could. The salve, instead, would take the sting out, but the marks would linger a little longer. Either way there would be no trace left in the morning; Charlie knew that from experience.

Charlie disentangled himself long enough to reach for the salve he'd use before. He kneeled between Fred's spread legs, and watched his handy work. "God, you really look perfect like this," Charlie murmured.

Fred followed instructions. He wondered if Charlie realized how unusual that was, how unlikely that Fred asked no questions, put no spin on his compliance. Looking back over his shoulder he watched as his brother's eyes ran over him. He could nearly feel the heat of that gaze.

"Do I?" he asked. "Do I, indeed? What do you see Charlie?"

He licked the bigger marks, slowly erasing the heat form the red flesh. Without a word, he kneaded the salve into the skin. Then, he covered Fred's body with his, and began whispering in his ear, "I see a handsome and strong man, one who could have anyone, but he's here, willing to do something I didn't know I wanted; someone who loves me so much that he didn't even hesitate to give me something I couldn't ask for; someone who let me hurt him to prove that he's mine. I hope you know that I feel the same for you."

Fred shivered. He missed the sting, even as he was simultaneously grateful for its absence. He seemed to have lost his bravado too - as if it had melted from him as the pain vanished. "Charlie," he said, forehead resting on his folded arms, face safely hidden, "I wanted..." _I'm not blushing, I don't blush. I make other people blush_. Fred closed his eyes, taking the ostrich defense even though he knew it was both childish and ineffective.

"I've always wondered...what that would be like," Fred didn't want Charlie to feel like he owed him anything. "So, um, you see, it wasn't...it wasn't a hardship. I..." _Damn. Stuttering? What next_?

"I do know. I've always known." He swallowed and pressed his face further into the mattress. "Do me a favor?" he muttered, "Say something light, or funny, or do something with me, to me. Shut me up before I continue with this awkward stammering. Merlin! What the hell?"

Charlie laughed. "Why would I do that? It's bloody refreshing to see you speechless." He pushed Fred's hair off of his face, but he could see very little of his brother's face. "I still know there is a blush there; I don't actually have to see it, might as well look at me and get some air in the meantime.

"Third time tonight that I ask you not to hide from me, I'll start thinking you don't trust me." Charlie rolled off, lay on his side and watched Fred's buried face. "Whatever happens here, whatever we say or do, I won't tell anyone. Not George, not Bill, not anyone else, okay?" 

Fred neither moved nor spoke for a long protracted moment. He barely breathed. He needed the time to gather himself, and to let go of that last lingering thread of control. It was much harder to meet Charlie's eyes than it had been to offer himself for 'correction'. At long last he agreed to the challenge and rolled onto his back. He met Charlie's eyes and held them. His gaze didn't waver, but his voice shook, much to his consternation. "You'd lay me bare in every fashion, would you? It's not you I don't trust."

He immediately wanted to deny it; he would never do that to Fred, but as he looked into his brother's open face, Charlie knew that it would be a lie. "Yes, I guess I do. I want to know that there are no secrets between us, but it's more, I want you to have a place where you can be you, and yes, I want this... us to be this place." He grinned a little. "And maybe, just maybe, mind you, it could be that you share everything else with George."

Anger boiled up from his toes, crashing over Fred with the swiftness of a thunder clap and the force of a tsunami. George was off limits! There was no force in heaven or hell... Fred would die a thousand deaths by slow torture before he betrayed the smallest of his twin's confidences. If Charlie thought that he would trade George's secrets for a bit of the slap and tickle... 

As quickly as it had come the anger receded, leaving Fred breathless, heart racing and adrenalin surging through him. One look at his face confirmed that that was not what Charlie had meant. Fred took a careful shuddering breath and tried to master himself, hoping that he had not broadcast his reaction. "And what secrets of yours would you give me, Charlie? What would you risk for the keys to those places you seek?" 

"You don't get it. I don't want your secrets. I already know that you're human, and not the eternal prankster you want people to see. What I want is to know that you feel safe enough with me to stop pretending. It's for you and for me as well, because there is that... that fear that I'll never mean to you as much as George." He rested his chin against Fred's arm. "I'm already telling you what my fears are, but if you want to know something, ask."

This time it was Fred who put a hand to his brother's cheek. His heart still pounded hard in his chest, but he didn't want to push Charlie away. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I can't explain the twin thing any more than I can explain having fingers. George is part of me, Charlie, but you don't have to compete with him. I don't have to choose between you. I won't. He's not a threat to you...to us. Promise." Fred sighed softly and ran his fingers through Charlie's hair. He twisted, kissed Charlie's nose and then rested his forehead against his brother's.

Charlie cupped Fred's neck, staying still like this, enjoying the intimacy. "Logically I know, Fred, but I've watched you grow up, and it's... it's amazing what you two have. I'd never want to ruin that, but I'd like to think that you can trust me almost as much as you trust him." 

Good god, when had he decided to say all of that. Never was the answer. "So... I've told you more than a younger brother or a lover should ever know." 

Fred closed the small distance and placed soft kisses on the corner of Charlie's mouth, on each cheek, on his eyelids.

"Are you sorry you told me? I do trust you. Would I have been here tonight if I didn't? I've certainly never let George take me over his knee." He lowered his head and kissed Charlie, licking softly at his lips until he was granted entrance, then worshiping his mouth.

"How can I prove it? Ask me anything, and if it's mine to tell, I will."

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to know." Charlie rolled onto his back, pulling Fred on top of him. He closed his arms around Fred's waist. "I'll be really upset if you let George spank you," he said as he nipped on Fred's shoulder. 

"You don't have to prove anything. Hell, you already have. 'Sides, how many times will I have to tell you before you believe me? I don't want your secrets; I want you... and I have you," he added belatedly.

Fred brought both hands up to run softly over Charlie's chest, tweaking his nipples and tracing his muscles. He shifted until he settled himself in the cradle of Charlie's hips. "Just noticed that, did you?" Fred asked. "Is it time I had you?"

Wasn't that interesting? Charlie opened his arms. "I never stopped you, have I? If that's what you want, what you need...." He hooked his leg over Fred, and pushed into his brother. "You think this would change how I feel? I doubt anything could stop me from wanting to protect you so much. You could leave me tomorrow, and it'd kill me, but I'd still do my bloody best to protect you, and yes, I'd do the same for all of our brothers, but you..." He rested his forehead against Fred. "God, Fred, knowing that you're in danger drives me mad."

"You are babbling." Fred kissed Charlie hard. "I'm not leaving. I'm not killing you. I'm not even going to fuck you, because I don't think you can take that right now." Fred kissed him again as Charlie started to answer. "And no, you are not going to start going on about me fucking anyone else." He shook his finger at his brother playfully.

"You worry too much. You are the one who plays with things that breathe fire and eat people. I've been hurt before. Chances are I will be again, but you won't lose me." Fred gave Charlie an Eskimo kiss with his nose and smirked at him. "Tell me how to make you smile. That's what I need."

Charlie smiled despite of himself. "I think you just did, and you're right you're not fucking anyone else. You want to fuck someone, that someone is me." He pushed Fred off and rolled on top of him. "Don't you think I can take you, little brother?" he asked as he nuzzled Fred's neck. "What I can't take is seeing you hurt." As he spoke, his fingers moved down Fred's chest. His lips followed as he kissed the broad chest.

Fred grinned, raising an eyebrow yet allowing Charlie to act the caveman. "Ironic that - considering what you did not 45 minutes ago." Fred relaxed, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to rub softly at Charlie's shoulders. "Mmmmm, 's nice." He let the sensation of lips and tongue wash over him for a moment before he worked out the rest of those comments in his head. Raising only his shoulders and head off the bed he looked down at the tousled red hair tickling his chest. "You don't have to _take_ me. I'm yours." 

"And here I thought we were talking about you taking me." Charlie raised his eyes to meet Fred's, knowing the humour would show on his face. Still looking at his brother, he nipped his way down flat abs, dipping his tongue in Fred's navel, and then with his tongue, he traced the angry mark that he'd put there at the beginning of the night. 

It was slow, methodical. Charlie didn't know who he was doing it for; he couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt at seeing his marks on his brother. 

"Were we? Have we every really talked about that?" Fred watched, abdominal muscles stretched and displayed as he held himself up just enough to keep contact with those eyes. Charlie didn't break away from the look until his tongue was tracing the bruise. The touches were languid, restrained, but Fred got the feeling that Charlie was proving some sort of point. He, however, couldn't be bothered to sass out what it was. The slow-growing arousal being licked onto his skin was too delicious.

"You have one too, you know. A mark. My mark. Did you forget?" At last Fred brought his arms back so that he could rest on his elbows, easing the strain on his back and his stomach. It was possible that Charlie would trace them all, every souvenir of the path he'd conquered, and Fred didn't want to miss a minute of the show.

"I guess we haven't... talked about it, I mean. We can, if you want, but maybe-" He moved lower. He ran the flat of his tongue over the mark on Fred's hip, before looking up again. "Maybe I should stop, though," he said innocently. "I wouldn't want to distract you while discussing something so important."

Fred laughed, twisting slightly so that his reawakening erection moved to brush Charlie's cheek. He twisted back as if the whole thing had been accidental, simply a repositioning of his back.

He grinned crookedly at Charlie. "I've never told you to stop yet. Wouldn't dream of interrupting one of my elders. Later, at your leisure, do drop me a line. We'll do lunch, draw up contracts."

"Oh right, my brother, the businessman, the one who has no respect for an old man like me, and for that, you don't get any." Charlie gave a light tap on Fred's thigh before moving to the top of the bed, and lying next to his lover. He dropped his head on Fred's shoulder. "Rain check? It's been a long day, and we'll have to get up before mum returns and finds us here."

"I didn't mean it like that," Fred whispered, all but under his breath. He and George were doing quite well, that was true, but he never really thought about it. It had all been for a lark, anyway. He would never imply...

Fred wrapped an arm around Charlie, dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head. "A rain check would be great. It's been several long days. I can go if you like."

"You didn't mean what? That you and George are very successful? Of course, you are, and we're very proud of you." He covered Fred's arm with his. "Stay, I'll wake you up in the morning... unless you want mum to wake you up," he finished with a grin.

 _We're very proud of you._ Fred managed not to cringe. He sat up, bringing Charlie with him.

"I'll stay. Let me grab my wand. It would take mum several minutes to get through both sets of wards. I can always apparate out, if need be."

Fred moved quickly to retrieve both his wand and his clothing, gathering everything into a heap and dumping it to one side of Charlie's bed.

"Budge over," he said, poking his brother, "I intend to spend the night curled around you, yes, but I'm doing it underneath the blankets."

"Yes, my lord," he teased, before getting under the covers. He held them up to let Fred get under them as well. Things weren't suddenly better, and in the morning they would have to face even more problem, but with his arms around Fred, Charlie could believe that everything would turn all right.


End file.
